Colby Colt
Colby Colt, born in 1986, is an up and coming wrestler in the Lock Wrestling Federation. He is a high-flying, risk taking superstar who works hard and never backs down. He's full of heart and determination; he is the current holder of the LWF World Championship. LWF career *updated 10/07/08 Overall Record 26-17 (note: Vigilante Month does not count towards Record) Record In Match Type Title Bout: 8-6 Singles Bout: 10-5 Tag Team Bout: 8-4 Triple Threat Match: 1-0 Fatal Four Way: 1-1 Ten Man Tag: 0-1 Eight Man Tag: 1-0 Six Man Tag: 3-1 Havok Rules: 4-2 Hard Ten Match: 1-0 Carnage Match: 1-0 Prison Break Match: 0-1 Massive Melee Match: 0-1 Expanded Record 20 wins via pinfall 3 wins via disqualification 1 win via submission 1 win via grabbing hanging title 1 win via reaching 10 points first 12 losses via pinfall 2 losses via disqualification 1 loss via elimination over top tope 1 loss via countout 1 loss via escaping the cage with partner 1 No Decision Record Against Opponent Travis Pierce: 3-3 JJ Massacre: 3-1 Chance Chesney: 4-2 Diablo: 3-3 J.W. McCammon: 2-0 Psiko: 1-1 Red Fusion: 2-0 Lone Wolf: 4-3 CoolJ: 1-0 Seth Burch: 1-0 Baal: 5-4 (1 No Decision) Triple M: 3-1 Donovan Hastings: 6-5 Fear: 4-2 Prototype: 4-1 Deep: 1-0 Blackjack Gabbiani: 1-0 Nero: 0-1 Darius Jermaine: 3-2 Lock: 0-1 Petalhead Pat Prouder: 0-1 Arelas: 0-1 Kyle Tacker: 1-0 (note: Massive Melee Match does not count towards RAO) Record With Wrestler As Team Travis Pierce: 8-7 Psiko: 0-1 Arelas: 2-1 Ruff Rabbi: 0-1 Phoenix: 1-0 Blackjack Gabbiani: 0-1 Lock: 1-0 Diablo: 3-0 Nero: 2-0 Pay Per View Record Overall 5-4 LWF Massive Melee 0-1 LWF Maximum Carnage 1-0 LWF Lockmania 1-0 LWF Maul 1-0 LWF Resurrection 0-1 LWF Lord of the Ring 2-1 LWF Revolution 0-1 LWF Meltdown 0-1 LWF Vengeance 1-0 Moveset Finisher * The Spectacle - 450 Splash off Top Rope Signature Moves * Hello...You Lose - Double Arm DDT General Moves * DDT * Reverse DDT * Swinging Neck Breaker * Moonsault * Spinning Wheel Kick off the Top Rope * Figure Four Leg Lock * Boston Crab * Dragon Sleeper * Bull Dog * Various High Risk Maneuvers * Closelines and Tackles 'Personal Information' Height/Weight 6'2"/185 lbs Theme Music * "Come Out Swinging" by The Offspring Quotes * You're about to get caught in the stampede! Championships and Accomplishments {|border="1" style="background: #D9D9F3;" align="center" |- | colspan="3" align="center" | LWF Havok Championship |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Vacant | width="30%" align="center" | First February 17, 2008 - February 21, 2008 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Lone Wolf |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Lone Wolf | width="30%" align="center" | Second March 23, 2008 - May 18, 2008 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Donovan Hastings |- | colspan="3" align="center" | LWF Tag Team Championship |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Unholy Hierarchy | width="30%" align="center" | First (w/ Travis Pierce) June 9, 2008 - July 7, 2008 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Lords of Pain |- | colspan="3" align="center" | LWF World Championship |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Lone Wolf | width="30%" align="center" | First September 21, 2008 – Present | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Darius Jermaine Colby Colt Category:LWF Wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:American characters Colby Colt